


It's For Volleyball

by setter_soul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Distant Friends, Alternate Universe - Online Friends, Alternate Universe - Skype, Alternate Universe - Texting, Angst, Crushes, Gay Romance, High School, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Shame/Guilt, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Yaoi, heartbroken, some real chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setter_soul/pseuds/setter_soul
Summary: After the Tokyo Away Games, Akaashi Keiji and Kageyama Tobio exchange their numbers...for volleyball purposes. At least, that's what it started out as.





	1. Chapter 1

**_kageyama tobio 10:52 PM_ **

**_you awake??_ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 10:55 PM_ **

**_yea you need something?_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 10:55 PM_ **

**_no... i'm just bored and everyone else is asleep._ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 10:56 PM_ **

**_i'm guessing you want me to talk to you?_ **

**_\- read -_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 10:58 PM_ **

**_maybe >///<_ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 10:58 PM_ **

**_okay, i don't mind :)_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 10:58 PM_ **

**_thanks :)_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 10:59 PM_ **

**_also it's weird seeing someone like you do the smiley emoji_ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 10:59 PM_ **

**_same for you_ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 11:00 PM _ **

**_and the blushing emoji_ **

 

**_akaashi keiji 11:00 PM_ **

**_you're quite different when you text, aren't you?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_kageyama tobio logged on_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 7:25 PM _ **

**hey i just got back from volleyball practice**

 

**_akaashi keiji logged on_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 7:25 PM_ **

**hinata was being annoying af and he ran into the net again lmao**

**\- read -**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:00 PM_ **

**sorry i was eating dinner and i'd like to see that tbh**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:01 PM _ **

**we had a practice match today and bokuto actually didn't go into his emo mood...thankfully**

 

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:01 PM _ **

**that's good lol**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:01 PM_ **

**suga complimented me on my sets ;o; i think i'm getting better**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:02 PM _ **

**that's good**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:02 PM_ **

**hey...akaashi-senpai?**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:02 PM _ **

**you don't need to call me senpai ///**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:03 PM_ **

**sorry**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:03 PM_ **

**it's a habit**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:04 PM _ **

**anyway, even though all of karasuno is looking forward to nationals with nekoma, i rather play your school. i want to go against you in an official match really bad ':))**

**\- read -**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:06 PM_ **

**akaashi-senpai are you there?**

**\- read -**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:08 PM_ **

**hey...did i disturb you?**

**\- read -**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:12 PM_ **

**uh, nevermind, i'm embarrassed now**

**\- read -**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:12 PM_ **

**no, sorry**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:12 PM_ **

**in fact**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:13 PM_ **

**it was super cute :)**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:13 PM_ **

**stop don't say such embarrassing stuff ///**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:13 PM_ **

**but...you think so??**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:14 PM_ **

**yeah**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:14 PM_ **

**i'd love to play against your team at nationals as well <3**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:14 PM_ **

**are you trying to make me blush rn?!**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:14 PM_ **

**..god dammit akaashi-senpai /////**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:15 PM_ **

**it's funny how you still call me senpai when you curse at me**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:15 PM_ **

(a/n: does anyone know how to align pictures right or left?? if so commet)

**this is seriously me right now ///**

 

**akaashi keiji 8:16 PM**

**that's adorable... i wish i could see it in person**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:16 _ **

**shut up!**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:16_ **

**are you trying to tease me or flirt with me?? im so confused!**

 

**_akaashi keiji 8:17 PM_ **

**it's whatever you think, tobio-san.**

 

_**akaashi keiji logged off** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_kageyama tobio has logged on_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:21 PM_ **

**hey i got back from lunch w/ hinata**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:21_ **

**you were w/ hinata??**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:21 PM_ **

**yeah he kept begging me to have lunch with him today so**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:21 PM_ **

**he'd say he'd bring his volleyball and pay for the lunch so i was in lol**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:22 PM_ **

**it was fun though :)**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:22 PM_ **

**that's good, i'm glad you weekend wasn't boring so far like mine lol**

 

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:22 PM_ **

**well it was exhausting because that kid has endless stamina**

**\- read -**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:23 PM_ **

**it's kind of scary**

**his stamina i mean**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:23 PM_ **

**haha yea**

 

 

Akaashi didn't really know what to say. He was lying in bed, still in his pajamas, for he didn't want to get up and spend time outside when he could just huddle up at home and do nothing. He already had to be dragged around by Bokuto after school and play volleyball every day, so he might as well save his energy. 

At first when Kageyama started texting him, a smile appeared on his lips. He was a bit irritated with how Kageyama was talking about Hinata again, but he ignored it. He usually was able to change the subject after a while, and thought this would be like any other day.

His eyes trained on the picture Kageyama had sent. 

"Shit..." He whispered to himself, ignoring Kageyama's concerned text messages. Of course the picture gave off the vibe that Hinata and Kageyama were a couple, but of course they weren't, right? Then he noticed how they were _holding hands_ towards the bottom of the picture, and his eyes began to water. 

_Why am I about to cry?_

Tears streamed down Akaashi's ghostly cheeks, and for a moment he didn't realize it. He didn't bother to wipe his eyes, he only bothered to think why he was crying. But the only thing that came to my head was a question: _Why am I crying? Why the hell am I crying?_

Akaashi quietly sniffled as guilt clouded his head. So this is what it feels like to be rejected. Akaashi was confessed to often by girls, but he always kindly refused to their confessions. He felt guilt for making them feel so...dreadful, like this, in the state where they were sobbing right after it had happened.

He knew they felt like that. Of course it was sad; he could see the tears brimming their eyes as they turned away after giving a fake smile. What he didn't know was it was that bad, to the point of instantly feeling depressed.

_It must hurt as much as you love them, huh..._

 

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:30 PM_ **

**akaashi-senpai...are you ok? why did you get so quiet?**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:35 PM_ **

**it's no reason, kageyama-kun**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:35 PM_ **

**uh, i want to ask you something**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:35 PM_ **

**yea, akaashi-senpai?**

 

 

 _Should I do it?_ Akaashi thought. _Should I ask if they're dating?_

_I think it'd break me more... But there's hope that they aren't..._

_There's still..._

 

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:37 PM_ **

**do you...want to hang out? like, you can come over to tokyo tomrorrow and we can go into town? maybe sightseeing?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:37 PM_ **

**really akaashi-senpai? you're asking me?**

 

**_akaashi keiji 4:38 PM_ **

**yeah...so you up for it?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 4:38 PM_ **

**_yeah :))))_ **

 

 

_...hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depressing stuff happening in my life rn. sorry for sad chapter but we need some type of plot, right?
> 
> also, i will never think the same way about kagehina again ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**_hinata shoyo logged on_ **

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:40 PM_ **

**hey yamayama-kun~!**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:40 PM_ **

**how are you doing??**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:40 PM_ **

**i'm good...sleepy though**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:41 PM_ **

**aww..you'll still talk to me, though, right? please!**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:41 PM_ **

**yeah yeah dumbass**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:41 PM_ **

**soo, uh- i really liked our meetup today** **> ///<** **...can we do it again tomorrow?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:41 PM_ **

**well... i'm going to tokyo to visit someone**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:41 PM_ **

**sorry shoyo**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:42 PM_ **

**it's okay! who are you going to visit? do you have relatives there? because i can come with if there are**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:43 PM_ **

**i'm going to visit fukordani's setter akaashi**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:43 PM_ **

**what? i had no idea you guys are even friends! are you like texting friends?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:43 PM_ **

**yeah, and i had no idea you and kenma were texting buddies until you told me the other day**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:43 PM_ **

**sorry, sorry!**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:43 PM_ **

**did you tell him about us, then?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:44 PM_ **

**no**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:44 PM_ **

**you just want the whole world to know, don't you?**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:44 PM_ **

**well...yea...............**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:44 PM_ **

**i already put it on all my social media~!**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:45 PM_ **

**...that's adorable ////**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:45 PM_ **

**ahhh..my sister wants to play with me. i gtg**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:46 PM_ **

**i'll try to text you later, ok??**

 

**kageyama tobio 8:46 PM**

**okay**

 

**kageyama tobio 8:46 PM**

**bye**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:47 PM_ **

**no 'i love you'? how spontaneous, bakayama!**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:47 PM_ **

**ok, let me rephrase that**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:47 PM_ **

**i love you, shoyo. bye**

 

**_hinata shoyo 8:47 PM_ **

**i love you too, tobio. sleep well, ok?**

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:48 PM_ **

**yeah...you too :)**

 

 

**_hinata shoyo logged off_ **

 

**_kageyama tobio logged off_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**bokuto kotaro 12:00 AM** _

**hey hey akaashi! wake up!**   
  


_**akasshi keiji has logged on** _

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:00 AM** _

**what do you want, bokuto-san? it's literally midnight.**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:00 AM** _

**damn! u picked up fast. perhaps u were already awake?**

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:01 AM** _

**yeah... now what do you want?**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:01 AM** _

**well..i'm just bored. nobody's picking up :(**   
  


_**bokuto kotaro 12:01 AM** _

**my question is...why are u awake at midnight? u're always sleeping like any other person!**   
  


**akaashi keiji 12:02 AM**

**i just...idk. i just can't sleep anymore.**

 

**akaashi keiji 12:02 AM**

**don't worry about me, bokuto-san.**

 

**bokuto kotaro 12:03 AM**

**uh..ok.. if you insist**

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:05 AM** _

**are kageyama and hinata dating now??**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:05 AM** _

**yeah, why?**   
  


_**akaashi keiji 12:05 AM** _

**...kageyama sent me a picture yesterday.**

**i didn't know if they were dating or not, and i was too embarrassed to ask him so...i was just wondering.**

 

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:06 AM** _

**aww! that's so cute ;O;**   
  


_**akaashi keiji 12:06 AM** _

**idk**

 

_**boktuo kotaro 12:07 AM** _

**are you ok akaashi? do you have a crush on kags or somethin' lol**

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:07 AM** _

**...i do..**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:07 AM** _

**seriously? you're not joking?**

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:08 AM** _

**not at all**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:08 AM** _

**that must mean...you were up awake because you were...sad?**   
  


_**akaashi keiji 12:09 AM** _

**yeah...**

 

_**bokuto kotaro 12:10 AM** _

**come over. my mom's already left for work**

 

_**akaashi keiji 12:11 AM** _

**ok... i'll be over in 5, my parents are staying over at a relative's**

 

 

When Akaashi arrived at Bokuto's door at 12:20 AM, tears streamed down his cheeks and his his lips were painfully dry. Bokuto had eagerly answered the door and instantly hugged him close, not even caring if someone would think it was gay. It was midnight, anyway, nobody would see.

And Akaashi was _crying_.

Bokuto had never seen him cry before. Usually it was Akaashi who had to cheer Bokuto up, get him back on his feet, but now Akaashi was at his weakest point. He was emotionally stable most of the time, but now it all came out. 

And the only person he could trust with his broken feelings was Bokuto.

"Do you want coffee?" Bokuto asked with concern, wrapping his arm around Akaashi comfortingly as he brought him inside his empty house. 

"Yeah..." Akaashi murmured. Bokuto turned on the lights in the living room of his modern house. Akaashi fell back on the couch and fought the urge to bawl his eyes out. Even though Bokuto was trusted, he was still embarrassed to cry in front of him. He didn't like to let himself be weak. 

The coffee was made quickly, and Bokuto walked to the couch hurriedly and handed the mug to him. Akaashi sipped the hot, dark brown liquid, the taste being somewhat sweet because of some sugar Bokuto put in it. 

"Akaashi," Bokuto said after a while of uncomfortable silence. "What do you want to do? Do you want to watch TV or play video games to get your mind off it? Or do you just want to talk about it?"

"You're...actually really good at comforting people, Bokuto-san..." Akaashi whispered quietly.

"Well, I'm j-just doing what my mom does when I'm sad..." Bokuto muttered, sctraching his nape sheepishly.

"Oh... Well, it works with me." Akaashi smiled softly. 

"I'm glad," Bokuto grinned back. "I needed to pay you back for always getting me out of my...mood...in games anyway."

"You don't have to," Akaashi mumbled. "I want to watch TV."

"Okay." Bokuto said as Akaashi then stood up and walked to his bedroom. Bokuto knew what he was doing, and he let him. A second later Akaashi returned with Bokuto's enormous human-sized owl plushie and flopped back down onto the couch, his face sinking into it. Bokuto leaned on the other side of the plushie.

They sat there for hours, watching the television until 7:20 in the morning, talking with eachother occasionally or switching to video games and they eventually stopped to have some breakfast. They even went to the bathroom and made Akaashi's hair spiky like Bokuto's with Bokuto's hair gel. Akaashi had to admit, he looked hilarious, so he joined in with Bokuto's bosterious laughter. Then Akaashi remembered that Kageyama had to meet him today when he got a text from him that his train was arriving at 8:30 in the morning. 

"I have to go," Akaashi told Bokuto, a frown lingering on his face. 

"Okay, I'm glad I could help you," Bokuto smiled as Akaashi went to the door. He opened it, but stopped when Bokuto added: "Oh, also, you should confess to him."

"Why...? He won't love me back, and it'd make the mood awkward..." Akaashi retorted with no motivation whatsoever, looking away from his friend.

"I'm not saying you should confess right when you meet him," Bokuto remarked. "I'm just saying... It's better he knows than he doesn't know, don't you think? It'll give him something to think about."

"I guess," Akaashi sighed.

"Do it." Bokuto said again, his eyes staring straight into his soul. "I believe in you, you know. Good luck."

Akaashi only nodded before closing the door behind him. "Bye."

"Bye."

Once that door closed, so did all of his disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

**_akaashi keiji has logged on_ **

 

_**kageyama tobio has logged on** _

 

**_kageyama tobio 8:00 AM_ **

**hey, i'm a 30 minute way from tokyo**

 

_**kageyama tobio 8:00 AM** _

**the station i'm arriving at is the sakoi station near your place, right?**

 

_**akaashi keiji 8:10 AM** _

**yeah, it's a small walk back. you're arriving at 8:30?**

 

_**kageyama tobio 8:11 AM** _

**mhm**

 

_**kageyama tobio 8:21 AM** _

**ahh im so bored-**

 

_**akaashi keiji 8:22 AM** _

**i'm waiting at the station and it's only a few more minutes relax**

 

_**kageyama tobio 8:22 AM** _

**okay, cya then**

\- - -

Akaashi noticed the train from Sendai arrive. His heart suddenly thumped in his chest and his knees shook. Shit. He was finally coming here. The last time he saw Kageyama was at the Tokyo training camp a few months ago, and now all the secret drama flying through Akaashi's heart made it ten times worse.

 _Just try to enjoy it, Keiji._ He told himself. _Even if it means keeping him to an arm's distance. He's dating someone, you know that._

The train stopped and Akaashi leaned back against the side of the vending machine. Of course Kageyama would look for vending machines (hence wanting to get milk from one). The train came to a halt and people flooded out, into the station. Even though it was a small station, many people were coming. 

He spotted Kageyama in the people. He was one of the taller ones, obviously, and of course his intimidating aura made him stand out the most. He raised his hand and waved over. Kageyama noticed and somewhat jogged over with excitement, standing next to the vending machine and facing him. 

"Hey," he said casually, looking up at Akaashi.

"Hello," Akaashi said back. "Finally nice to get out of that train?"

"Hell yes," Kageyama breathed. "My legs are all cramped up."

"We can jog back if you want. My parents are on a business trip right now until Monday, so we have the place to ourselves all weekend... Oh, speaking of that, when are you leaving?" Akaashi said.

"Sunday morning, so I can come in time for evening practice back at Karasuno. And yes, I think jogging would be better." Kageyama gave a small smile of relief.

One thing Akaashi loved about their relationship was that it was so casual. Akaashi could be stuck in an elevator with this boy standing in front of him, and they'd still carry out easy conversations. They talked so easily, and it was never hard to start a conversation. Along with that, Kageyama seemed to smile more around him. 

 _I feel you, you probably have to suffer with your obnoxious teammates._ Akaashi thought while giving a small smile back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Akaashi asked, too afraid to lead him by the hand and only scooted out of the crowd. Kageyama followed after, and they finally got out of the station in about five more minutes. 

Not everything was competitive with them, either, as they began to run side by side back to Akaashi's home. And when Kageyama's in a big crowd, he usually hung around Akaashi if he was there.

Then Akaashi slowed his pace, realizing he wouldn't anymore...

He had someone else to be with.

"You okay?" Akaashi snapped back into reality once Kageyama asked this, concerned. Akaashi nodded.

"Yeah, I just got distracted by one of the cars," Akaashi lied and continued his slightly faster pace.

"It's okay," Kageyama said and continued their jog. 

They got to Akaashi's home in about 10 more minutes. Akaashi opened the door and they strolled in. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Akaashi asked as Kageyama yawned.

"Nope, but I suck at cooking."

"I can make us breakfast," Akaashi offered even though he akready had breakfast. It wasn't that much, anyway: it was only cereal and he was still a bit hungry.

"I-I can help!" Kageyama added, straightening up and bowing respectfully. Akaashi let out a small chuckle.

"You can borrow my mom's apron," He pointed to a cat apron hanging in the kitchen and Kageyama flushed red in embarrassment.

"Like hell I'll do that!" Kageyama retorted. 

"Do you want to help or not?"

"F-Fine..." Kageyama muttered, walking shamefully to the apron and tying it around him. Akaashi put on his own and they began making a homemade breakfast while talking to eachother.  
  


A few hours passed and they were playing volleyball at the park. Every time Kageyama would stroll by a child, they would stare up at him at his magnificent height. Then he gave them a death glare and they started crying. Akaashi took count of how many times parents gave the pair looks. 

Anyway, back to topic. Akaashi was teaching Kageyama strategy for setting and Kageyama was listening with sparkling navy blue eyes. Those eyes of enthusiasm and admiration always made Akaashi feel comforted inside his heart. He could conclude that that type of gaze was only angled to Akaashi, which made him feel special. 

After Kageyama tried this strategy a few times and got the hang of it, they decided to just sit down and relax, leaning against an enormous cherry blossom tree. It's petals floated down and to the ground around them. Akaashi glanced over at Kageyama's closed eyes, his hands resting on the outdoor volleyball in his lap. 

 _Not yet,_ he thought. _There's still time to tell him; don't ruin the moment now. Just savor it._

Before he knew it, Kageyama had fallen asleep, leaning on Akaashi's arm slightly. Akaashi couldn't help but notice he looked so at peace while he was asleep, causing him to not want to move him at all. He could hear highschool girls chatting quietly to eachother as they looked his and Kageyama's way. 

One of the girls trekked forward, her short black hair bobbing as she went. "Hiya~" She giggled, playing with the hem of her sweater. "I'm Naomi~ What's your name?"

"Keiji," Akaashi replied. "What do you need, Naomi-san?" He asked politely.

"So polite," Naomi stated, laughing. "Uh, I was just wondering if that sleepy one right there," she poked Kageyama's hairline and Kageyama suddenly jolted awake, to his and Naomi's surprise.

"S-Shit, did I fall asleep?" Kageyama asked frantically, then noticed the girl, making his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Eh.. I must've..."

"What?" Akaashi asked, pinching Kageyama's skin to shut him up. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl asked, now crouching down so the trio's eyes were level.

"No," Akaashi stated, a bit painfully.

"We're just friends," Kageyama explained. "Plus, I'm dating someone already."

"Ohh, okay. Well, Akaashi-sama, maybe we can go out to lunch sometime?" Naomi offered, causing a small frown from the dull-faced setter.

"No, but thank you for the offer," He bowed slightly to show respect.  Naomi only nodded.

"It's okay, Akaashi-sama!" She smiled.

There it is.

That fake smile.

He smiled back, and she knew it was a fake one, because after she frowned before her entire face was out of their view.

"Why was she asking that, Akaashi-senpai...?" 

"You fell asleep on my arm."

"W-What?! I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just tired from leaving so early and staying up so late yesterday night-"

"It's okay."

"Uh, Akaashi-senpai..." Kageyama's face looked a bit frightened for a moment. He leaned in to his ear and whispered, "you know I'm dating Hinata, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and you don't think it's weird or anything...?"

"Of course not." Akaashi smiled. 

"Ah, thanks for understanding..." Kageyama said with a relieved smile. "The team was so shocked when I announced it to them..."

"You're welcome, Kageyama-san," Akaashi said dully.

"You don't sound very...enthusiastic. I guess you never do... Well, sometimes. Do you think Hinata is not a good match for me or something?" Kageyama questioned.

"Why are you asking me something that important?" Akaashi changed the subject slightly.

"Because I trust what you say, Akaashi-senpai. When I need help with something, volleyball or love, you're the one I can trust with it," Kageyama said quietly with humiliation, then smiled gently. "...Like a big brother."

Akaashi couldn't help but smile back, even though inside of him his heart seemed to rot. 

 _He appreciates you for something,_ he told himself for the third time that day. _Be thankful for that._

"...Yeah," Akaashi agreed quietly. "I'm thankful."

 

 

After dinner, they went to sleep. Akaashi looked outside, seeing it was raining. He snatched his rain jacket and rain boots anyway. He walked outside, burrowing his phone in one of his pockets and walking to the the dock. It was a place he went to often to simply think, and plus it had a great view of Tokyo from the water. He didn't care if he didn't bring an umbrella, after all that was on cue, for he enjoyed the rain sprinkling or pouring on his body. It was soothing.

He arrived at the dock swiftly, for it was nearby, and sat down on the wet wood and watched the night scenery with half-lidded eyes of exhaustion. He inhaled the relaxing scent of rain, the lights scintillating and twinkling in the night sky. The city itself was like it's own galaxy of stars.

A few minutes later, Akaashi's phone vibrated. The rain had settled down for a moment, giving of the petrichor coming from the nearby park they were at earlier today.

 

\- - - 

 

**_kageyama tobio 12:07 AM_ **

**where the fuck are you? you aren't in the house  
**

 

**_akaashi keiji 12:07 AM_ **

**i'm out on the dock next to the park we were at**

 

**_kageyama tobio 12:08 AM_ **

**well get back here before you get kidnapped or something!**

 

**_akaashi keiji 12:08 AM_ **

**well...can you actually come visit me here? i want to tell you something.**

 

\- - -

 

There was nothing after that. Instead, Akaashi noticed a silhouette, Kageyama's silhouette, with an umbrella standing at the base of the dock about ten minutes later. The rain had began to pound down onto the earth now, but Akaashi didn't mind that at all.

"Why did you bring me out in the rain to tell me something?" Kageyama questioned, looking at him.

"I want to tell you something important, Kageyama," Akaashi said after taking in a deep breath. His heart began to pound uncomfortably tight in his chest, he could feel the blood thumping in his ears, in his head, and he could feel doubt rush upon him. Add everything together, it was overpoweringly overwhelming.

"Come closer," Akaashi ordered, because he could barely see Kageyama's face. He was still standing yards away from Akaashi. Kageyama suspiciously stepped closer until they were pretty much face to face.

"What is it?"

He sucked in his breath in a swift gasp, halting for a bit. Tears already made way down his cheeks. He didn't know he'd break down so easily before he could even say anything. "Kageyama-san, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He spoke as firmly and confidently as possible, but his voice cracked at the last three words and he hiccuped uncontrollably.

Kageyama didn't respond. He only stood there and looked at Akaashi for a moment, as if knowing he was going to continue. His eyes had softened out of guilt and pity. 

Akaashi went on. "I, _hic_ , know you're dating H- _hic_ , h-inata already, and it's probably going great s-so, _hic_ , far, _hic_ , b- _hic_ , b- _hic_ , _hic_ but I j-j-just..." he struggled to speak as he hiccuped repeatedly between his confession, stumbling over his words just as bad as he was stumbling over his pathetic pile of feelings. "I just...wanted to, _hic_ , tell you."

Kageyama handed him the umbrella he had brought and bowed over a ninety-degree angle with almost all the respect he had for Akaashi and quietly said, "I'm sorry, I...don't feel that way about you, Akaashi."

Even in the dim light of the city, he could see the frighteningly pained expression on Kageyama's face and in his eyes. This only made Akaashi feel worse. "I...I know," Akaashi managed to say clearly. Kageyama went to turn away and go back to his home, but Akaashi grabbed his wrist instantly, holding it as tightly as possible. "The least you can do is stay here, just for a few more minutes."

Kageyama took his umbrella and gave him a phony, reassuring smile, pulling away from his slouching form and pleading heart. 

Then he turned away, and walked back to Akaashi's house. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but omg i cannot i am stuck in between akakage and kagehina and help me out of this pIT OF HELL
> 
> also @sugaberri's Absence of the Sun (wattpad) is making me shiP OIKAGE 
> 
> (go read it it's the biggest emotional rollercoaster)
> 
> also Shane Koyczan's poem "crush"-
> 
> (go watch it just look it up on yt it's so cute)
> 
> also i've been watching the anime ERASED
> 
> and
> 
> holy fucking shit,
> 
> i'm fuckin dying over here - 
> 
> (go watch it it's also a very emotional rollercoaster i just want to cry at this point)
> 
> OVERALL,
> 
> MY LIFE IS VERY DEPRESSING ATM
> 
> i think im becoming emo help me *falls into the emo pit of hell* *mcr + evasence blasts through headphones*
> 
> and holy crap im just actually dying in anime hell at this point. goodbye world-

Kageyama Tobio has been quiet lately.

Only Hinata seemed to notice that.

It was any other Monday when he came back to school from the weekend. He had come back from Tokyo on Sunday, and he seemed relatively normal at practice. However he turned down Daichi's offer to walk back with the team to get meat buns and instead went straight home. He had shut off his phone and set it aside so every time Hinata tried to call him and ask what was wrong he found out his phone was shut off.

Now he was overall avoiding everybody when he walked down the corridors, a milk carton in his clenching hand. Acquantiances would conclude that this was just the usual Kageyama, but Hinata and the majority of the team knew something was up. He didn't look paticularly mad, instead his eyes shone with guilt and maybe a shine of tears.

"Bakayama," Hinata spat, obviously having enough of this behavior as he snatched his sleeve when Kageyama had easily passed him. "Why are you being so _weird_?"

"Stop it," Kageyama grumbled, yanking his wrist away from Hinata's trembling hand. "It's nothing, okay?"

"You didn't even race me to morning practice though!" Hinata protested, his fists tightening at his sides. "Something happened, didn't it? Why are you ignoring me and the team and _everyone_?!"

"Nothing happened, dumbass!" Kageyama roared, taking Hinata by shock. Hinata had froze and held his arms out in front of him, his eyes wide with terror. Kageyama also looked a bit scared at how he reacted, and then his eyes flickered around to see other students staring at him.

"Hey, Kageyama!" A teacher yelled from her classroom. "You better shut your mouth or else you're getting detention. You know not to shout in the corridors!"

Kageyama only nodded and walked away from everyone, his evil aura ten times as large as it was only a few days before. Other teenagers whispered to eachother nervously. He sent a glance back at everyone that read: _Don't talk to me._

He discarded his broken milk carton to the trash and went to a corner, leaning against the wall and letting his fringe cover his eyes. 

God dammit, he thought, staring at his shoes. Left alone with his thoughts, he began to think of Sunday morning.

He remembered the tears rolling down his senpai's cheeks. It frightened Kageyama at first, seeing Akaashi so emotional. And he wanted those feelings to be requited for the sake of just simply Akaashi himself, but obviously he couldn't control those emotions. Instead, he wanted to get away from Akaashi as soon as possible. He didn't want to stay, because more guilt would pile up inside of his head, his heart, and his eyes. 

And he just scared the life out of the person he _did_ love because of that shame. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth together and folded his arms over his chest, fighting back the upcoming tears. He knew class would start soon, so he had to calm down a bit. Just a bit so he wouldn't snap in the middle of class.

One thing he did ask though...why did it hurt so much more to reject Akaashi than other people? He had been confessed to in middle school once and high school twice (discarding Akaashi), and of course he did feel guilt, but it wasn't this horrendous weight on his shoulders. Was it because he admired Akaashi? Was it because they were already close? 

"Kageyama."

He recongized the voice, but he didn't wan to look up. He didn't want to look at anyone. 

"Hey, look at me." His voice was soft and comforting.

Kageyama shook his head slightly, causing a sigh to erupt from him as footsteps got louder and a small yet reassuring kiss landed on his temple. "What's wrong...?" He asked quietly into his ear. There was no response from Kageyama, instead a small sniffle. "Was it something I did...?"

Kageyama shook his head again. He felt his shut eyes being wiped gently with his thumbs. It tickled, causing Kageyama to flinch. "It's...nothing Hinata," he mumbled.

"It's more than nothing, idiot. You're crying. You _never_ cry. Never ever," Hinata remarked. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, okay? I don't think I did anything wrong, though... Are you worried or something? I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"No, it's...it's not that..." Kageyama sighed. "I just...feel ashamed..." He admitted.

"So it is something," Hinata couldn't help but tease, and for once was happy when Kageyama's hand reached out to grasp his scalp tightly. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine." Kageyama looked up and wiped his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about it, Hinata. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just...I just don't want to talk about it," Kageyama apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Hinata hugged him tightly. "Class is about to start. Do you want to go to the bathroom and wash your face or something? I'll walk you there."

"No, I'm okay," the black-haired boy said quietly, hugging him back and resting his head on his, not even caring if some students gave them disgusted looks.

"Okay," Hinata broke away, and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Okay..."


End file.
